


Darkness and Dream

by OddBook



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: 16岁, M/M, 原著背景, 艾明
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-17 22:35:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29107929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OddBook/pseuds/OddBook
Summary: 爱尔敏在一次巨人化实验中短暂失明，艾伦陪伴他度过这段日子。
Relationships: Armin Arlert/Eren Yeager
Kudos: 6





	Darkness and Dream

他的周身遍布蒸汽，喉咙滚烫刺痛，肩膀被紧紧攥住，火一般的夕阳下，一双急切又担忧的绿眼睛。

“爱尔敏！”

声音从他的头顶传来，一双胳膊穿过腋下，拼命将他从高耸巨大的肉团中撕扯。

“爱尔敏！”那是艾伦的声音，越来越大，音调越来越高，“爱尔敏，呼吸！”

他这才张开嘴巴，解放鼻子，全然不记得何时屏住气，但胸膛已因久违的空气剧烈疼痛。

他昏了过去。

一

艾伦看向小床，随后在门口僵住。

爱尔敏早已醒了，他大睁眼睛，正对天花板，用力眨了一下双眼，等了几秒，又用力眨了几次，接着，抬起胳膊，手掌摸索到眼眶，揉了又揉，最后他放下胳膊，又眨了一下眼睛。

关门声引起爱尔敏的注意，他蹭了蹭枕头，偏了偏头，“……谁？”

声音沙哑得连自己也吓了一跳。

“是我。”艾伦走过去，坐回床边摆放很久的一把木椅上。

爱尔敏挣扎着坐起来，这过程中他东倒西歪，一度磕到脑袋，他彻底直起腰时，晕乎乎的，几乎要跌回床板了，但他伸出胳膊撑住了墙壁，由于掌控不好力道，五根手指被戳得生疼，他张了张口，又迫于眩晕不得不紧闭嘴巴。

座椅响动，艾伦扯过一半被子，又搬来枕头，鼓捣一会儿，在爱尔敏身后摞了一个小山丘，随后按住爱尔敏的肩膀，让对方靠在被子上。“你在发烧。”他说，把剩下的被子在对方腰间严严实实围了一圈，手掌擦过衣物，情况不妙，这家伙身上一点汗也没有。

艾伦等了很久，爱尔敏的脖子才不在寂静中梗直，而是微微向后，于枕头上歇息。

他松了一口气，“我去给你倒杯水。”

“艾伦。”爱尔敏轻声叫他。

耶格尔停住脚步，紧张地挺直脊背——

“我看不见了，对吗？”

他咬咬牙，转过身，爱尔敏转动脑袋，带动一双无神的眼睛寻找他，方向偏了不少，蓝眼珠错过他，朝着他旁边的柜子停下。“只是暂时性的，”艾伦说，“你一定会好起来。”

爱尔敏顺着声音又动了动头，眼珠总算靠近艾伦的方向一些，蓝而失焦，双唇微张，没有说话。过了好一阵儿，他才意识到自己张着嘴巴，合上它们的同时，挤了一声轻轻的“嗯。”

“真的，你只是暂时——”

“我知道，”爱尔敏打断他，“我相信你。”

安静了好一会儿，直到艾伦发现他实在维持这半转体的傻乎乎姿势太久了，“呃，你渴吗，我给你倒杯水？”

“……嗯。”

艾伦彻底朝向桌子，专心移动水壶与水杯，他能感到爱尔敏的眼睛在他身后轱辘辘转动，试图寻找水声的确切位置。

耶格尔端着水杯走回来，这次他放弃椅子，坐到床沿，靠着摞起的被子枕头，把水杯凑到爱尔敏面前。

爱尔敏没有动，方才还放松的双唇咬紧了，成了窄而直的一条线。

艾伦有些疑惑，晃了晃杯子。

“……太远了。”爱尔敏挤给他一些微小的声音。

艾伦愣住了，他的确将杯子放在爱尔敏嘴边，但是，爱尔敏根本无法判断杯子到底再哪，是需要直接喝，还是要前倾头部，前倾多少度？

艾伦挪动杯子，直到杯沿磕碰爱尔敏的嘴唇。

爱尔敏总算动了，他张开嘴，整个躯体变得僵硬，全不知杯子里的水有多少，会倾斜成什么角度，犹犹豫豫地机械吞咽，喉咙颤抖。艾伦的喂水本领还算过得去，他只呛到了爱尔敏那么一下。

耶格尔拿远杯子，轻拍对方颤抖的脊背，爱尔敏终于不再咳嗽，靠回枕头上，抿在一起的嘴唇轻微弯曲，喉结一动。艾伦太熟悉这些小特征了，这是那两瓣嘴唇说“谢谢”前的预备样子——

“等你好起来再和我说吧，” 艾伦先一步制止对方，“这点小事你都说它的话，还不知要说多少次呢。”

爱尔敏一僵，手掌在被子边缘攥成拳头，将那个单词生生咽了回去。

“唉，我不是，不是说……”糟了，艾伦叫苦不迭。爱尔敏素来有个一旦生病就对所有人客气过头的坏毛病，他本想阻止对方道谢，但这么一讲，反倒提醒了对方视力恢复的不确定期限，和在那之前对他人照顾的必要依赖。“……总之你别多想。”

爱尔敏没回答他，艾伦不好进一步讲话，便抬起手掌，放在对方额头上试一试温度，还是很烫，退烧药似乎还没见效，而且——

“爱尔敏，”耶格尔大声说，“呼吸！”

不自觉屏气的可怜胸膛开始剧烈起伏，与此同时，用力大睁许久的蓝眼睛终于眨了一下，这一眨，久睁的酸与冷风塞满眼眶的痛染满眼皮眼球，痛得一双眼睛闭起来，连脸也皱了一皱。

耶格尔不曾体会失明，但只要想到整个眼前全是黑色，无论如何甩头与揉搓都无法驱除，便整颗心堵得慌。友人被那样一片无尽的黑压着，只怕颜色变成了触觉，有了重量，任由黑暗贪婪吸收所有的注意力。黑暗是静止的，于是人也成了静止的，连呼吸和眨眼也想不起来。

艾伦说不出安慰的话，也给不了空洞的保证，只得在床边坐好，仗着爱尔敏看不见，直勾勾盯着他的胸脯和脸蛋，以防静止的黑暗带来什么意外。

“呼吸，爱尔敏。”

“爱尔敏，眨眼。”

这是最简单的事了，守着一个人而已，等爱尔敏的小脑袋终于朝向墙壁安静不动，胸脯平稳起伏，耶格尔站起身，望了望好友安然熟睡的面孔，心神一松，才惊觉早已出了一身的汗。

夜晚军医来了一次，艾伦摇醒爱尔敏，他们又喂了他一点退烧药，艾伦几乎怀疑失明夺走了爱尔敏的味觉，他茫然地吞咽闻起来就奇苦无比的药水，且大概累坏了，很快再次睡着，艾伦还没来得及问他要不要吃点东西。

不一会儿，利威尔兵长也来了一次，催艾伦去睡觉。

“我不能。”耶格尔高高的脊背在座椅上弯驼着，“我不想。”

“小子，你得自己休息好才有精力照顾这家伙。”

“我知道，但是……”耶格尔头颅低垂，矿石灯给他头顶的发旋铺上一层柔和的颜色，“我没赶上。”耶格尔轻声咕哝。

“哈？”

“就是，”耶格尔抬起头来，面对蹙起眉头不明所以的长官，挠挠头，“我没赶上他醒来的时刻……我不知道他已经醒了多久，一个人面对黑暗多久了，有没有慌慌张张想些乱七八糟的事。”他越说越急，声音逐渐变大，又猛然想起不能把人惊醒，立刻压下音调。

“小子，”利威尔长叹一声，“这家伙是个兵，不是一朵花，用不着你这么呵护他。”

“是的，他并不需要，但是，”艾伦摇了摇头，双掌紧握，看着地面，“我上次也没赶上。”他突然说不出话来，喉结上上下下，看向长官的一眼含了愧疚的神色。

利威尔明白他指什么了。“但你那时可以确定他活下来了。”

“可我没能赶上他睁眼。”艾伦重复，左手攥成拳头，被右掌紧紧包裹，“这本该没什么大不了的，但我忘不了。”

他压下声音的颤抖，松开攥得酸麻微红的手掌，听着沉重的心跳，又想起高耸宽阔的墙壁上，独自坐起的身影，经由呼唤转过的脑袋，和看向他的蓝眼睛里浓厚的无措与茫然。那一瞬间的后怕与庆幸几乎击垮他的双腿，他扑过去搂紧友人，爱尔敏于他不在场时醒来的简单事实却再一次击中了他，带来一股无法言喻且没有来由的沉闷与不甘。

“我不想离开这，至少在他退烧之前是这样，”艾伦说，对长官挤出一个乖巧的微笑，“但我会注意休息，这房间里不缺椅子和床。”

利威尔的眼珠在他们两个之间转了转，除了上次战役中的严重违纪，艾伦通常情况下是个听话且清醒的士兵，他相信小鬼能够保证自己的休息时间，况且这小子今天说话颠三倒四，他可不知怎么做心理疏导，还是把这麻烦丢给床上那个比较好。兵士长沉默地点点头，走出房间。

几小时后，整片宿舍熄了灯，艾伦再次确认了爱尔敏平稳的呼吸，坐在木椅上，头枕床铺，打算休息一会儿。

他没想到突发情况来得这么快。

爱尔敏的躯体猛烈挣动，喉咙里传出倒吸气的声音，双手从被子里伸出，先是胡乱抓向眼皮，接着整个人一怔，聚体一僵，下一秒那两只手向着一片虚空胡乱抓去，右手狠狠撞上墙壁，这令它们找到方向，立刻向左边抓来。

“喂，”艾伦紧紧抓住其中一只乱挥的手掌，谢天谢地，这手掌上有汗，也许他明天能退烧，但现在不是想这些的时候，“爱尔敏，嘿，你还好吗？”

听到他声音的下一秒，另一只手也伸向他，撞向他的胳膊，紧紧攥住，爱尔敏整个身体侧向他，转得太急，又咳了一声，从窒息般的喉咙里拽出声音，“……艾伦？”

“是我。”

“艾伦。”

爱尔敏又唤了他一声，艾伦难以形容这种语气，那听起来像是友人在反复确认阵亡名单上没有他的名字。

“是的，我在这。”

紧抓他胳膊的手掌松了力道，沿着衣袖滑下去，和被他握住的另一只手一样瘫软安静，爱尔敏的胸膛在离他不远的地方疲倦地起起伏伏。好歹他还记得呼吸，艾伦想，他还记得眨眼吗？

耶格尔探向友人脸颊，不由得愣住，他的掌下湿漉漉、热乎乎的。“你果然是烧糊涂了，”他的手背在那张小脸上蹭来蹭去，“怎么在哭。”

“……抱歉。”

他的手背又一次被眼泪弄湿了，爱尔敏的胳膊挤开他的手掌，挡住脸，鼻子在胳膊下一抽一抽。

“你做噩梦了吗？”

“没。”

“绝对做噩梦了吧……要讲讲吗？”

“……不。”爱尔敏放下胳膊，留给他一串鼻音浓重的声音，“我没事，艾伦，你赶快休息。”

艾伦还想说点什么，但爱尔敏将身子翻了回去，这是一个明显拒绝再开口的表示，艾伦在听对方的话和尽看护好意之间纠结片刻，再度趴回床铺，这次他握住了爱尔敏的一只手。这样那家伙总不会再做噩梦了吧？

宿舍里安安静静，艾伦拿不准爱尔敏是睡着了还是昏过去了，借着丁点月光，看向枕头上爱尔敏朦朦胧胧的脑袋。

在他印象里，爱尔敏上次生病还是训练兵时期。这家伙在一个既幸运又不幸的时间病倒，在兵团休息日里发起高烧，虽然不用带病训练，但大好的月末时光缩在被子里打冷颤怎么看也不算走运。

艾伦理所当然陪他窝在宿舍，即使爱尔敏赶了他两次，说自己没事，艾伦应该享受休息日，直到被艾伦一句“我和三笠两个人能玩出什么花样来”无奈说服。西根希纳三人组双亲全无，每到兵团休息日，艾伦和爱尔敏守着空荡荡的男生大宿舍度过午后、黄昏与夜晚，这次也不例外。

除了分享午餐晚餐面包的时刻，照顾病号的耶格尔不停找话说，试图帮发烧的好友分担对浑身酸疼的注意力。可真是难为他了，耶格尔搜肠刮肚，讲了各人的趣事、糗事和训练兵间流传的灵异故事，只差背一背理论课的知识点了，爱尔敏在他的说话声中睡着又醒来，醒来又睡着。到了晚上，爱尔敏睁着一双蓝眼睛，刚喝完新的一剂药，体温仍未下降。

爱尔敏的禁书没能走出西根希纳区，它的几张书页脱离本体，细心折叠，于爱尔敏的衬衫内安歇，从临时避难所，到训练兵营的行李底部。艾伦将那几张纸页翻出来，点燃提灯，盘腿坐在对面床铺。

“我不是小孩子啦，”爱尔敏看了看灯又看了看书页，“不用给我讲故事。”

“这种话等你好起来再说，现在，”艾伦丢给他一个不容置疑的眼神，“我想做什么就做什么。”

他并没有朗读好友烂熟于心的大海，相反，他挑了一章自己也一头雾水的星云，念起来。介绍星云的单词复杂得多，有时他只能含混地糊弄过去，爱尔敏没有纠正他，于是他继续朗读。

手指于纸页划过，一个个句子于脑中拼凑成意向，幽远的漆黑中，闪光又浩瀚的一圈一圈，引得人只是想象一番，就屏住呼吸，挪不开眼，他沉浸、入迷，不知不觉念完了一整页。再一转头，爱尔敏在烛灯的映照下浅浅地闭着眼睛，成了被子下安静的一小团。

以往的休息日，好友可不会扔他自己一个人消磨夜晚，他们叽叽喳喳，军营冬天寒冷时就滚向一个床铺，说些无边无际的话语，漏进月色的宿舍内，安宁又温和的一双蓝眼睛，就像那黑暗中的星云。

艾伦叠好纸页，熄了灯，借着月光观察对面隆起的一团被子。

“快好起来吧。”他低声念叨，又去试了试爱尔敏的温度，热烘烘的额头上几缕柔软的头发，蹭得手指痒痒的，他索性趁好友睡着揉了揉金色的发顶，“我自己一个人太没趣了。”

爱尔敏什么都知道，这一点艾伦和小时候一样坚定不移，只要他提出疑问，爱尔敏总会给他一个答案，那或许是错误的知识，或许只是没把握的推测，但爱尔敏总是会拿出一个答案给他。他的好友总是有求必应，只要提问，便会回答，只要祈祷，便会回应。

再度惊醒的爱尔敏把艾伦从回忆中抽出来。床上的人剧烈咳嗽，两排牙齿咬得咯吱作响，艾伦用力捏了捏好友被他拢在手心的小手掌，又伸出另一只手包裹住，“没事，没事，我在这。”

爱尔敏的呼吸粗重而急促，有好几次都想说话，但最后全都咽了回去，他再度昏睡时，艾伦已不敢休息了，只得盯着窗外发呆。不知过了多久，他的手心被轻轻挠了一下，转过头来时，爱尔敏的一双蓝眼睛安静地睁着，只是不知在看向何处，也全无半点光芒。

“现在是白天了吗？”

“还是夜里呢。”

“……这样啊。”

“你啊，快点好起来。”仗着对方看不见，艾伦揉了揉爱尔敏的头发，好几年过去，揉起来更舒服了，“两次发烧都挑在兵团里，你果然是想骗医药费吧？”

爱尔敏在他的蹩脚玩笑下低声笑了笑，“嗯。”

天快亮时，艾伦再次试探爱尔敏的温度。

他的好友有求必应，只要提问，便会回答，只要祈祷，便会回应。

他的手掌下体温正常，被一夜的空气染得有些微凉。

和训练兵团那次一样。

二

那些声音嘈杂喧闹，连几步远的艾伦也能听到。

“明明已经要训练新兵了，康尼还会发生那样的训练失误！”

“糗极了！你没看到真是太可惜了，等你好起来，一定要可记得大声嘲笑他。”

“我和你讲……”

让霸占了半张床，康尼蹲在木椅上，其他104期调查兵委委屈屈站在一边，挤满了爱尔敏的小宿舍，推推搡搡，夸张说笑。

爱尔敏坐在墙边一角，下巴扬起，随着声音的变换转动脑袋，他总是慢上好几拍，脖颈在围成一圈的同期生间无力地轻轻扭动，大而无焦的蓝眼睛用力睁开，嘴角凝了一个拘谨的微笑。他听到其他同期生大笑，便机械地点头。被伙伴拍到肩膀，便整个人一抖。十指于被子上平展伸开，成了与大脑断了联系的一堆树枝。

这太荒唐了——艾伦凝望那双眼睛——简直太荒唐了，竟然没一个人注意到那家伙的异常。爱尔敏被关在一个与世隔绝的玻璃罐子里，外界的声音敲打他，但他无法触碰，无法逃离，快要在那罐子里窒息。竟没一个人注意到那家伙快受不了了——这倒也难怪，爱尔敏从不会是第一个对同期生说“不”的人。

“喂，你们几个，给我适可而止吧。”耶格尔摆出一副阴沉脸，提高音调，“让这家伙静一静，你们想把他的耳朵也毁掉吗？”

“我说，艾伦，”让左手叉腰，右手抬起并伸展，一副要讲大道理的架势，“你不在的时候，就该把爱尔敏分给大家，他又不会被抢走。”

“……哈？什么乱七八糟——”

“不过，你说得也对，”希尔基斯坦彰显大度地站起来，完全不计较耶格尔一张臭脸，“我们待太久了，剩下就交给你了。”

同期生留下乱哄哄的几句“快点好起来哦”，推推搡搡走出门，包括不大情愿但被萨沙拽走的三笠。

耶格尔抬起屁股，坐回大部分时间专属于他的床边木椅，长叹一声。“真拿他们没办法。”那嗡嗡闹闹的一群虽然满是关心的好意，但他们总是不会掌握分寸。“喂，”他看向床上，“你可以把那笑收起来了。”

爱尔敏一怔，“……抱歉。”

“哈？为什么和我道歉。”

“活下来的是我这样一个……会在实验中失去视力，连表情都无法控制的家伙。”

“我没那么想，”耶格尔烦躁地挠挠头，“别再说这种话了。”

这是亚鲁雷特失明的第三天，类似的言论早已于调查兵之间蔓延。放弃最高长官的决策必定错误，它只换来一个会在实验中产生严重失误的羸弱士兵。如果他无法恢复视力、甚至无法再巨人化怎么办？如果他无法使用超大巨人之力了，是否需要找人继承他的力量？会找谁？他们能决定他的生死吗？

这些言论艾伦不曾提过，他相信同期生也对此闭口不谈，但他肯定爱尔敏对此心知肚明，搞不好，那家伙才是真正满脑子装着这些的人。

“真好，”爱尔敏低声说，“大家都很有精神。”

“所以你也应该打起精神早点好起来不是吗？”

爱尔敏点了点头，幅度如此微小，以至于艾伦怀疑自己看错了。对方头颅低垂，脊背放松，根本没有一点要打起精神的样子。

木椅成了难捱的刑具，耶格尔动动脚尖，摩擦地面，只希望走出这个房间，却又不敢想象被关在门后的失明友人。

爱尔敏自退烧恢复清醒后就很少说话，除了需要帮助前往盥洗室的时候，他安静得像一只布偶。请求帮助前，爱尔敏的双唇咬在一起，犹犹豫豫说出艾伦名字的第一个音节，下一番决心才会念出完整名字。这一切都被艾伦看在眼里。爱尔敏根本无法确定他在不在这里，那双耳朵无法清晰分辨开门关门的声音，又不愿太过明显地寻找他。艾伦后来不再等爱尔敏开口，隔上一段时间主动问一问，需要这个吗，需要那个吗，爱尔敏只需要点一点头，省去一番纠结，或许算个微不足道的好转。

忠诚可靠的耶格尔愿意不辞辛劳地照顾好友，不管对方是失明还是瘫痪，可他难以忍受这种沉闷的尴尬。退烧后，爱尔敏的周围织起了一张网，艾伦无法越过那张网去同他交谈，网的后面，爱尔敏将自己紧闭。那是一道软而韧的无形屏障，艾伦可以推搡，可以将屏障越推越弯，但他无法直接拆除。这种实实在在又毫无意义的较劲令他烦躁。

“我想走一走。”爱尔敏说，抬起头，只可惜抬得太高了些，并未找准艾伦的方向。

“好。”艾伦站起来，令那颗脑袋可以对准他，伸出手去。

“我想自己走一走。”

艾伦一愣，悻悻地收回手，退后几步，又不敢离得太远。

爱尔敏摸摸索索下了床，先是一只试探的脚，接着是两只。他站定后，安静几秒，向前走去，先是小小的一步，后来慢慢变大。房间比较空旷，他并未太过犹豫，以平常的步调走了好几步后，停下来，双手在空气中摸了摸，才再向前几步。

黑暗将人对距离的感知缩短，从小床到墙壁的那段距离里，他停下了四次，试探的双手从伸直到弯曲，最后一次停下时，他缓慢地将折叠的双臂展开一点，手指触碰墙壁，低低地松一口气，向回走去。

回程没有那么顺利，他停了几次，脚尖与小腿接触的全是空气，于是继续向前走去。他不知不觉中偏离路线，靠近小床时，左侧小腿和膝盖被床铺磕到，整个人向前扑去，歪歪斜斜摔向地面。

他的手掌继续在地面摸索，指甲触碰地板的缝隙，便沿着那缝隙移动，将四四方方的一块地板边缘衡量，瓷砖摸起来比能看见时大上不少。

艾伦等爱尔敏跌倒后才走向他，不知怎的，他认为爱尔敏似乎很需要这样一次摔倒，如果他在摔伤对方之前将人扶住，或许反而会被推开。艾伦攥住爱尔敏在地板缝隙间停滞的手掌，把人拉起来。爱尔敏由着他，手指间的地板灰尘沾染艾伦的手心。

爱尔敏说：“我还想再走一走。”

“好。”

他走向墙边五次，每次的轨迹都是斜线，尽管他试图调整，但收效甚微。他返回时小心翼翼，没再因磕碰床角而摔倒，但小腿触碰床箱时，上身仍会惯性前倾，砸向床面，小腿和双脚在床身外的空气中滞留，令他整个人成为与床平行的一块小木板。

第六次走到墙边时，他在那里停了好久。黑暗中的短距离绕圈带来比正常视力下浓厚得多的眩晕感，他甩了甩头，往回走来。再一次砸向床面后，爱尔敏不再起身，只是侧过脸颊，低低地笑了一声。

那是只有艾伦看得到的表情。半睁的双眼下是被垂下来的发丝所掩盖的口鼻，隐隐约约可以看见歪曲成怪异弧度的双唇，它们在笑声消失后变成了紧紧绞住的下耷形状。

过了会儿，爱尔敏坐起来，向他记忆中柜子和木椅的方向看去。

黑暗改变了那双澄澈浩瀚的眼睛，它再也不见情绪，不见波澜，那曾是一片湖，一片海，现在只是两颗被敲碎的矿石，可以装进任何一个灯罩，被任何人提在手里，沉默而无知无觉。

失明剥夺了这双眼睛自身的行动力，它们几乎忘了自己还会转动，只得靠着脑袋的转动来带动视线移动——如果那还能称之为视线的话。移动中，它们触碰到了艾伦的身影，但毫无察觉。

直面空洞蓝色的那一瞬，像被一只巨爪扼住，艾伦喉间一紧。他上次直面茫然的眼睛，还是惨烈战斗后的那面空旷高墙上，它们向他望来，勾起所有失而复得的喜悦和难以忘怀的恐惧，并在他身上聚焦。而现在，这双眼睛越过他，看向不知哪里的地方，不，这双眼睛根本无法再看到任何地方。

那对蓝色平静地移开时，艾伦再也坐不住。他快步走上前，攥住爱尔敏的肩膀，居高临下。他手掌下的肌肉有一瞬间的僵硬，接着细细的脖颈缓缓转动，他认识了七八年，此刻却显得陌生的面孔抬起来，空洞的蓝色终于对准他了。

爱尔敏可能无法再看到他，那是一双过去总是将他包裹的温和眼睛，它们现在冷漠而呆滞，对是否错过了艾伦的身影毫不在乎。

这是当然的，你无法去责备一双被黑暗吞噬的眼睛，但是，但是——

“理论上，获得巨人之力的爱尔敏不可能生病，他的视力也没有理由不会恢复，”佐耶团长如此分析，“除非他抵抗巨人之力，不愿意医治自己。”

“我们可以用药物帮他退烧，”韩吉说，“但他的眼睛，除了他自己，我们无能为力。”

艾伦的手指几乎要与那对瘦削的肩膀融为一体，他大概把全身的力气压在那对肩膀上了，但爱尔敏双眉平展，毫无反应。艾伦几乎要在那片空洞无焦的蓝里溺亡，需要别人来提醒他自己呼吸，但那个人不会是爱尔敏，他看不见他，即使他死去。

“爱尔敏，”艾伦问，“你有什么话想对我说吗？”

爱尔敏双唇放松，既不紧张，也无顾虑。

他摇了摇头。

三

这是亚鲁雷特失去视力的第五天。

“艾伦。”

耶格尔抬起头，停下手中画到一半的历代记忆图纸，愣了好几秒。爱尔敏已经两天没同他讲话了，他几乎以为这是幻听。但爱尔敏寻找墙面的脑袋，和再次摆出微张姿势的嘴巴提醒他，这是真实的。

“弄出一些声响吧。”爱尔敏说，笑了一笑，视力带走了他管理表情的能力，他不知道这笑容开起来多么虚弱勉强，“请你帮我锻炼失明情况下的听觉。”

以备双眼再也无法恢复的情况发生。

这句话完全不需要爱尔敏亲自开口，艾伦在接收好友的隐藏信息是得心应手，尽管这一优势此刻大大破坏了他的心情。

他很想喊上几句，对着那颗呆板的脑袋和令人火大的一双盲眼痛骂，别擅自把决心用在奇怪又消极的地方，但他忍住了，如果现在同爱尔敏吵架，他可能再也弄不清好友失明的原因。

“我不想，”压下烦闷的耶格尔摆出一副窘迫腔调，抗议道，“那样我会像个傻子。”

爱尔敏不吃这一套，耸了耸肩，第一次用轻松而得意的语气指出，“我看不见。”

对峙中输给爱尔敏并没那么令人挫败，这总归是常有的事，何况，耶格尔有一股奇特的预感，爱尔敏周身的疏离屏障在今天弱了许多，这是个称得上重要的信号，如果他把握好机会，或许能把那道拒绝沟通的矮墙推掉。

心甘情愿为了好友扮傻子的耶格尔开始了制造声音的行动。

他先是折叠纸张，从左到右，从后往前，将早已熟悉的记忆图纸弄得皱皱巴巴，接着拿起笔在纸张上戳，等着爱尔敏找准桌子的位置。应该说，爱尔敏定位的速度比以前快了一点，但他的眼睛总归没能对准笔的方向。

艾伦开始更用力地敲那只笔，敲啊敲啊，带出了军歌的节奏，后来索性右手敲笔，左掌拍桌，直接演奏了调查兵团军乐艾伦·耶格尔迷你版。他敲得太有气势了，令这窄小的宿舍也有那么几分热血沸腾，他甚至有点想唱上几句，但是调查团军乐从来只有节拍没有统一调子，只怕一开口就真像个傻子了。

耶格尔还为嗓子纠结时，亚鲁雷特笑了起来。

先是很轻的一声，再是短短一串，又是长长一串。

艾伦停下了拍得通红的手掌，盯着好友瞧。这是爱尔敏五天来第一次如此轻松地笑出声，笑声停止后，嘴角仍维持了翘起的样子好几秒，才一点点变成平静放松的弧度。蓝眼睛正对桌子的方向，看不出什么情绪，却披挂了几分窗外夕阳的颜色。黄昏总是气温下降的时刻之一，但艾伦却觉得那双眼睛里暖融融的，全无戒备，如果此刻开口，似乎会被柔柔软软地接纳。

“你梦到了什么？”耶格尔尽量让自己的语气听起来像是心血来潮随便问问。

下一秒，轻松安逸的神色从爱尔敏脸上消失了，他的脖子明显僵硬，几乎马上就会转过头，却又顿住。

不该逼他，艾伦想，或许应该等爱尔敏愿意的时候自己说出来，但耶格尔并不是一个耐心的人，一点也不愿等了。

“你想把自己熬死吗？这几天你没吃几口东西，也没怎么合眼。”

爱尔敏这下连肩膀也僵住了，但耶格尔并不想放过他，“你以为我不知道？要怪就怪你已经瞎了，失去了观察力。在你一夜一夜不合眼的时候，你希望我睡着了，可我告诉你，我一直醒着，就是为了确认你什么时候肯闭上眼休息。”

“如果你不想让我陪你一起熬死，就告诉我你梦到了什么，以至于你非得不睡觉才行。”

一阵长久的沉默。

“……是海。”

艾伦笑出声，这是个标准的亚鲁雷特式回答，见过那片景色之后，海水必定会成为爱尔敏梦中常客。

“我在极高的地方，俯看大海，接着我开始下坠，下坠，在海平面上粉身碎骨。”

耶格尔离开小桌，向好友走去。

“那是我第一次惊醒，后来……依然是海，这次我在海里，无法呼吸，无法动弹，它那么蓝，那么冰冷……我在海里走向窒息。”

艾伦在床边蹲下，爱尔敏对此没做表示，他的双眼朝向一面空荡荡的墙。

“再次入睡后……还是海，我在海水中降落，直到海底沙地。这时我能站立了，想向前走，可沙地里出现了……骨头。”

那是人体的白骨，是手臂与手指的骨头，从沙地中爬出，有的大，有的小，或许有男人的，有女人的，但有那么一些骨头，如此细小，在沙地上艰难移动，那是孩童与婴儿的手骨。

那些白骨顺着沙地爬向他的脚背，他想向前走，想离开这，但无边的海水挤压脊背，撞疼胸腔，手脚灌了铅似的蠢笨僵硬。他被海水压得弯下腰去，脚掌在沙地中愈陷愈深。

白骨顺着他的双腿向上爬，于他的脊背上缓慢向前，他的后背上是一片令人毛骨悚然的痒。这股痒一点点向前推进，接近颈椎，两条白骨手臂，那么长，那么细，环绕他的脖颈，狠狠地，狠狠地一掐……

“哈，”耶格尔干巴巴地笑了一声，“短短时间内你死了三次了。”

他的调侃毫无作用，爱尔敏完完全全沉浸在梦境回溯中，面目凝重。

“那时我大概烧得厉害，没多久又回到了海里。”

他这次终于能够挪动双脚，海底的白骨像一群刚刚从海滩上爬出的幼蟹，密集缓慢地跟在他身后，有的爬上他的腿，有的从他背上摔下去，但他试图忽视那些白骨，努力向前。

他需要找到什么东西，他 ** **在**** 寻找什么东西，那一定无比重要，正是为此才一次次坠入海底，可他毫无头绪，只得机械向前，似乎只要多走一步，白骨便不会将他淹没……

视野晃动，水流翻滚，前方的海深而幽暗，蓝色几乎浓成了黑色，冰冷刺骨的海水从那片幽黑中涌向他，带来什么东西，撞进他怀里。

孩童的手骨爬向他脖颈时，他看清了——

那是一条鲜血凝固的断裂手臂。

再不会有人比他更熟悉这条手臂，它是一个有着阴暗天空、屋顶瓦砾与巨硕口腔的永恒梦魇，是在每一个噩梦中把他逼疯的后怕与愧疚，是差一点成真的可怖事实……

不。

他突然明白：此时，此刻，它已经成真了。

他只是在寻找残骸，仅此而已。

断裂的手臂紧贴他的胸膛，孩童的手骨刺进他脖颈的皮肤里，他在孩童手骨的撬动中仰起头。

其余的白骨不断飘起，上升，化作片片浓血，大海成了无尽的粘稠暗红，海水也开始沸腾，滚烫，他的脖颈在孩童白骨手中断裂，躯体在烧灼中消散，那双手紧紧搂住条断臂……

“抱歉，爱尔敏轻声说，“我没能回收它。”

他并没有提自己被再次烧死的事。

躯体曾再次将他带向沉睡，带回那片死气沉沉的大海。

他在冰冷无尽的幽蓝中与白骨为伴，白骨在怨恨之中走向他，他不知缘由，全无印象，又恍然间明白这是注定与必然。

他放弃从骨群中挣扎的那一刻，海水变了颜色，他在又腥又稠的无尽血红中向前走去，骨群隔着几步远的距离跟在他身后，只有那些孩童与婴儿的手骨还在他的躯体上攀爬，刺进皮，钻进骨。

海水再次带来了断臂，他紧紧搂住手臂，抬起几乎失了力气的双腿，只要再走一步，再走一步……

沙地中半掩埋着一根被丢弃的、微微腐烂的断腿。

他再也难以承受海水的无尽压力，在断腿边跪下，拼命挖开那些掩埋的沙子，拽出断腿，与断臂摆放在一起。

他再也不对事实怀疑。

这里只有残骸，只有死迹。

孩童的手骨刺穿脆弱的太阳穴，他再次醒来，在沉沉压过无边无际的一片黑暗中，不再呼唤任何人的名字。

他清醒的世界是无尽的黑暗，睡梦中，却充满了色彩，是白骨，暗红，老旧的臂章与褪色的棕褐色衣袖。他再次遇到了断臂与断腿，用墨绿的披风将它们包裹，继续回收。

他无法在一次路途中完成这些，只来得及回收一丁点，便会死于挤压下爆裂的胸腔，手骨刺穿的伤口，失血过多或是窒息。

不知徘徊了多久，他回收了两条断臂，两条断腿，肋骨，脊柱。

只剩很少的东西他还没有回收，可他再也不愿回去。

他任由自己在布满漆黑的清醒时光中度过日夜，在白骨与残肢中沉浸思绪。

耶格尔站起来，他站得急，弄出不小声响，爱尔敏顺声抬起头。

那是一张憔悴的脸，和两汪静止无神的蓝色。

“爱尔敏。”艾伦抬起手掌，覆上那双眼睛，睫毛在他的手心下轻眨，痒痒地擦过。“有些话我本来说不出口，但正好你看不见，我大概能说出来。”

“你活下来看到的这个世界一点也不美好，它是个地狱，你本可以避免它，可以在光荣牺牲中安心离去，但那天我铁了心要救你，你才会再次站在这里。”他轻笑一声，“是我自私又一厢情愿地替被动的你争取未来，这未来你可能完全不喜欢，但我一点也不后悔。”

“我不觉得你什么也做不到，我也不觉得我受得了没有你存在的日子，所以不管再来多少次，我都不会放弃，我还是会想方设法救你。”他顿了一顿，更加坚定，“你听好了，爱尔敏，我不管你当时做出了献出生命的觉悟，我也不管你对自己现在的生命怎么看，我只要你记住，我永远也不会为了让你活下来这件事向你道歉。”

爱尔敏的左手在身侧攥成拳头，攥得那么用力，连肩膀与胳膊都是紧绷的，艾伦几乎以为他要揍过来了，但那拳头却慢慢松开，五指伸展。

“我不需要你道歉，”那是爱尔敏轻飘飘、近乎脱力的声音，“我能在这里说话，能见过海，都是因为你的坚持，是我需要向你道谢。”

“我不这么认为，”耶格尔冷笑道，“你或许感谢我，但你依然埋怨我、恨我。如果不是这样，你为什么宁肯去为一个死掉的我收尸，也不愿从眼前的黑暗中走出来，看上真正的我一眼？”

他没能漏掉爱尔敏苍白面孔上凝固的错愕。

耶格尔长叹一声，“你该治好自己的眼睛了。”

沉默片刻。“是韩吉团长，对吗？”爱尔敏问，“她和你讲了她的猜想。”

“如果你愿意告诉我因为什么。”

爱尔敏摇了摇头，坦诚而全无隐瞒，“我或许自己也说不清楚，但是，”他犹豫一会儿，轻声道，“我们都知道那天贝尔托特是怎么在西根希纳区使用超大型巨人的。”

那不是威力十足的爆炸，已足够带走多个分队。已不需要再度强调，如果完全掌控能力，将酿造多少冤魂，那可能比任何一个智慧巨人造成的伤亡都更为恐怖。

“除了那次面对弗洛克，你从没在我面前说过如果活下来的不是自己该如何，”艾伦冷哼，“但是看看你做的这些梦，如果不是这次意外，你打算瞒多久？”

艾伦曾深知他的好友是个理智清醒的人，也是个细腻温和的人，但被记忆洪流淹没的这一年，他几乎忘了，爱尔敏的处境和自己完全不同，那家伙在无知无觉的情况下背负了两条性命，并必将背上更多性命。

“我很希望我能帮助你，”耶格尔说，“可这是我不配做到的事。”

“在你充满死亡的梦，与我和其他家伙还活着的世界里，选择一个你喜欢的吧。”

四

他在血海中行走。

墨绿的披风包裹残肢断腿，条条肋骨。他的脊背在海水与残骸的挤压下前倾，双腿艰难移动。他的胸膛上是几根缓慢爬行，寻找心脏位置的小小指骨。骨群依然跟在他身后，与浓稠的红一起，它们与他寸步不离，几乎成了他的一部分。

他可以忍受这一切，他必须前行。

海水越来越深，残肢变得沉重，他的上身近乎弯折，脚掌失去力量，他在海底跌倒，只得移动还有些力气的手臂，利用十指向前爬去。

骨群不曾注意他放缓的速度，它们依然前进，爬上脚掌，爬上小腿，他的躯体承受越来越多的重压，快要难以挪动，可是不够，不够，他必须前行。

他的小指碰到什么。

在这海底，静静掩埋，不知多久。

他挖啊，挖啊，挖到手指不住颤抖，才捧出埋藏之物。

是一颗冰冷、黯淡，早已停止跳动的心脏。

骨群不曾停止，它们爬上他的脖颈与头颅，将他以白骨为墓，海为碑，葬于大海的底部，连同他紧抓不放的冰冷心脏。

爱尔敏从睡梦中醒来，他坐起身，胸腔酸胀疼痛，眼皮浮肿，眼球有若针刺，喉咙与鼻腔似乎过了很久才学会呼吸。

他已全然明白，他可以念那个名字，不必担心房间无人而空余尴尬，也不用担心过于突兀而扰人休息，因为艾伦·耶格尔永远会在那里，在他睡着与醒来的任何一个时刻，清醒，并准备着，像一台永远不会停止运作的笨拙机器。

“艾伦。”

房间里果然传出响动，似乎从比较远的地方，大概是小桌或者柜子，皮靴踩踏地板，步伐平稳，越来越近，身边的床铺微微凹陷，艾伦在他旁边坐下。

这便是耶格尔，他忠诚、可靠，像一把斧，一把刀，只要出现，就能砍断所有顾虑，斩断所有畏惧。现在是什么时候，是白天，还是晚上？他刚刚是在桌边书写，还是趴在桌子上发呆？

“你离我近吗？”

“是的。”

“我在面对你吗？”

他的双肩并另一双手握住，身体被微微转了转，那双手收了回去。“现在是了。”

爱尔敏伸出右手，沿着被子，向前移动，触碰艾伦的手背，手指轻轻地向上攀爬，爬过手腕，慢慢向前，握住小臂。

是紧实的肌肉，和暖烘烘的血液，是透过皮肤传递的，心脏与生命的跳动。

手指继续向上，停在硬而健康的直角肩。

“呃，你用手感受的，和用眼看到的我，有什么不同吗？”

“啊……有。”

你变得更加拥有生命的真实与活力，

他看不见，却几乎能想象，面前是一簇蓬勃的火焰，是绚丽的花束，是爆炸的光景。

手指继续向上，碰到艾伦下巴，这家伙当真是个向成年人进发的小伙子了，他的指腹按到了新长出的短短胡茬。

“你想用手看我的脸吗？”

他点了点头。

接着他的手被艾伦握住，拉高，“哪有从下往上记人脸的，”对方将他的手指放在自己额头。“现在你可以试试了，小探险家。”

手指开始轻而缓慢的再次移动：指腹下是微带汗水的皮肤，一层薄薄的油脂，顺着眉毛，是浅浅草丛，逆着眉毛，是低低灌木。鼻是高山，唇是幽谷。黑暗中，面颊上弯曲笔直，高低起伏，这不再是能够拼凑精确的一张面孔，而是一个新的世界，一个有着暖融融呼吸的，不曾见过，也不曾感受的世界。

他的手指追随热烘烘的呼吸停在鼻孔，再一点点下滑，横过来，感受双唇的凹槽。

“喂，差不多就行了，”耶格尔有些窘迫，“别搞得这是你最后一次记住我，和我道别一样。”

艾伦说话时，微干的唇瓣在他掌心移动，热腾腾的空气从指缝中溜走，他的手掌痒痒的，故意多停留一会儿，直到艾伦抱怨“你果然是想捉弄我吧，你还是病号吗？”才移开手指。

手掌沿着耶格尔的左肩滑下去，带了点力道，停在稳健、活力、不停歇的心脏上方。

咚，咚，咚。

不需要再确认任何事了，现在的艾伦·耶格尔实实在在地活着，梦中的残肢断体真真切切地死去，那些血与骨或许注定有一天跟在他的后面，但是——

“艾伦，”他说，“谢谢你。”

耶格尔的声音第二次带上窘迫，“虽然完全不明白是为什么，不过累了这么多天，”那点窘迫远去了，耶格尔臭屁得仿佛刚当上训练兵，“我就不客气地收下了。”

这当然是道别的触摸，与黑暗，与黑暗中只有手指才能感受的耶格尔。

五

爱尔敏他从海底走过，白骨绕身，血水满怀，背上的披风包裹残肢断体和一颗早已不再跳动的心脏。

海水与残尸依旧挤压得他胸腔疼痛，他的眼珠依然在水下酸而胀痛，双脚沉重，却再也不会停下了。

这本来便是如此简单的事，完成回收，走出海底，是他自己一次次跌倒在这里，渴望在海与死的包裹中窒息。

他仍渴望葬在这片海里，如果他总有一天会遇到这些白骨，这理当是他的结局。

但不是现在，还不行，他必须走向海的中心，破解路途最后的谜题。

“哪怕只有十三年，但你比我活得久，”那是一年前，叙述前代记忆的艾伦淡漠的声音，“这就够了。”

他太熟悉艾伦了，那不是真正的淡漠，是封存燃烧火焰的冰，是围困沸腾热水的壶，是令人心碎与危险的气息。

至少不是现在，在火焰归于安宁，热水归于平静前，绝对不行。

他来到了海的中心。

稠血与白骨在他身后停滞，这里深远静谧，自成天地，幽黑诡谲。

忽的，他身后的白骨开始发亮，像一群幽灵的眼睛，凄怆的亮光照亮海的中心。

海的中心跪了一个人，身穿血迹干涸的衣衫，佩戴破碎的自由之翼。

是他自己。

双手捧着一颗安放于膝的骷髅。

不需要再去思考骷髅的身份，他不久前在一片温暖的黑暗中，确认了那张面孔下所有的骨骼与纹理。

骷髅的后方，是冰冷浓郁的浓浓腐气，是高耸无边的漫漫尸山。

是凋敝海与空的杀戮的印记。

他走向颓然跪倒的人，看向那双眼睛。

蓝眼睛在对他哭诉。

他甚至不需要再多看那个自己一眼了。

这是他们的海与牢，令人迷失、沉溺，他一定是在这里停下了脚步，再未走出去，才会出现填满海洋的尸山，无望回收的残骸。

这一切都是因为他自己的无能为力。

爱尔敏抽出刀，他身后是注定遇见的血与骨，面前是挚友的骷髅与世界的尸山，但他不再犹豫。

长刀刺进亚鲁雷特的心脏。

跪坐的亚鲁雷特开始流泪，他的眼泪洒向骷髅，骷髅漂浮，血液浸透长刀，长刀散去。

爱尔敏再次见到了无尽的蓝色，这一切仿佛无比久远，久远到他几乎忘记了海水真正的样子。

海里再不见了亚鲁雷特、尸山与残肢断体。

他正在上升，上升，踩在海滩，手捧披风与自由之翼

眼前只余一个陌生的、高大的背影，正缓缓远去。

风吹过。

爱尔敏睁开眼睛。

是早晨了，从光线来看，这个早晨没有太阳，是多云的天气。

他安安静静地躺在床上，看向木椅，书桌，地板。

并没有艾伦·耶格尔的踪迹。

接着他望向钟表发呆，看秒针与分针一点点走动。过了一会儿，他闭上眼睛，假寐着，试图捕捉这个世界里，窗外的树与鸟，走廊的窗与风，细微而丰富的声音。

房门被推开的那一刻，爱尔敏适时睁开眼，装作惺忪困倦。

视线在艾伦·耶格尔身上聚焦。

他似乎错误估计了自己的眼睛是多么光芒四射，冲凉归来的耶格尔差点没拿住澡盆。

好歹，耶格尔记得自己是士兵。

稳稳收好澡盆的艾伦快步冲向床边，带着皂角味、水珠，与走廊上早晨的第一缕风。

“我赶上了吧？”艾伦没头没脑地问了一句，又怪不好意思地立刻补充，“就是，你醒来的时候？”

爱尔敏对他微笑，“是啊，你赶上了。”

他坐起来，扯过对方胡乱披在头上的毛巾，帮艾伦擦起头发。

没有人再提这几天里发生的事。

The End


End file.
